Wanting a Friend
by Simon Seville
Summary: Simon has the whole class teaseing him. Jeanette's out with the swine flu. Alvin Theodore and the chipettes don't relize it. Will a new girl Hayley be able to make things right? R&R.
1. The New Girl

Wanting a Friend

"Class we are starting the basketball unit this week." Said Coach Stover. "Allie and Jack you're team captain."

"I chose Alvin." Allie said.

"I want Eleanor." Jack said.

"Brinkley you're on my team."

"Mae you're with me."

"Brittany get over here."

"Kevin."

"Mark."

"Ann."

"Devin."

"Kris."

"Theodore."

"James."

"Drake."

"All I don't want Simon on my team! He can't even throw a foot ball right!" Jack cried out."

"Jack that's not how we talk to our class mates. Apologies." Said Coach Stover.

"Fine. I sorry. Sorry you're a loser." Jack said to Simon.

"I'll be a bench warmer." Simon said feelings hurt a little.

"Okay play ball." Said the coach.

'Why did Jeanette have to get swine flu? I miss her already. Why do I have to get singled out? Just because I can't throw a foot ball. We're not even playing foot ball. We're play basket ball. I wish I had someone to hang out with.' Simon though.

"Class is over." Yelled Coach Stover.

When everyone got back to the class room they saw a new girl standing there.

"Class." Mrs. Kalb said. "I'd like you to meet Hayley. She transfused from Hutchison."

Hayley had shoulder length black hair. Sparkling brown eyes. She had a small figure. Everyone seamed to be staring at this new girl.

"Hayley would you like to sit next to Simon?" asked Mrs. Kalb

"Sure." She said.

"Well today class we are going to use a protractor. Does anyone know what that is?"

Two hands want up.

"Hayley you're new so how about you tell us."

"A protractor is a math device that measures angels." She said.

"Very good."

"Now as I was saying we are…"

"Hay Hayley." Simon said. "You're the first one to _actually_ get a question right."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well Jeanette and I are the smartest ones in the class so not many people answer the teacher except me and her." Simon explained.

"Oh. Well back at my school I was an A and B student."

"Well you're smarter than most everyone now."

"You're funny."

"Hayley this is your first day so this is your warning to stop talking to Simon. And for you Mr. Seville you should know better but I'll let you of the hook only because you behave yourself."

"Yes Mrs. Kalb. Sorry." They said at the same time.

"Any way partner up. You get to do the math pages with a friend because this class has been so good."

"Sweet." Alvin said.

"I want Simon to be my partner." Ann shouted.

"No I want Simon." Kevin shouted.

"Both of you are wrong." Said Allie. "Simon is my partner."

"I didn't know you were this popular Simon." Hayley said with a giggle.

"I'm not. Everyone just wants me because they think I'll do all the work."

"I'm sorry about that."

That's when Mrs. Kalb stepped in.

"Hay why is everyone Calling Simon's name. I guess I'll pare you up myself. Hayley and Simon you may be together because you seem to be getting along so well."

"Okay" They both said.

**Okay that's the end of that chapter. I hoped you liked it. If you want to tell me something I can improve on do it. I like ****constructive criticism****.** **It tells** **me I can improve on something. So don't be afraid to say so. Got ideas, tell me. I might need some. Oh the name Hayley came from my best friend. Her name is Hayley so yah, you get my point. Any way bye. **


	2. Recess Blues

**I lied again. I ask for ideas then I update. Any way chapter 2.**

"It is so unfair that the new girl gets Simon as her partner." Jack said.

"I know. Now I have to work with Mae." Allie said.

"Hay." Mae said very offended.

"Sorry." Allie said.

"It's okay I guess. But just look at them partner it." Mae said.

"Tell me about it." Jack's partner Mark said.

"Angle A.R.T. is 127۫ obtuse." Hayley said.

"And angle M.A.T. is 32۫ acute." Simon said.

"I can't believe people don't like you."

"Come on. I'm bad at sports good at school work. That's what people try to stay away from."

"Not me."

"Well you're my only friend."

"Oh come on."

"Class it's time for recess." Mrs. Kalb called.

"YAH!!" The entire class said at the same time.

"Hay who want to play score?" Maggie shouted.

Maggie was in Mrs. Banks class. She had neck length brow hair. Green brown eyes and bottom rimed glasses. She was one of the most popular girls in Edison Elementary.

"I do." Sheldon a boy who is in the same class as Maggie.

Sheldon had blond hair. Blue eyes and was voted most likely to be a class clown by the end of 3rd grade. He was not very popular but still had a lot of good friends.

"I'll play." Mark called out.

"Count me in." Devin said across the play ground.

"Could I play?" Hayley asked.

"Sure." Said Maggie.

'There goes my best friend. Hanging out with the popular crowd. I would play but they'd only laugh. They'd say you? Ha! You'd trip over the ball. I bet they don't even know me and Theodore play score. So what I play goalie. I bet they'd let me play if they knew that. I bet they'd say yah right.' Simon said walking around the play ground. Until he ran into Butch, Nathan, and Amanda. The class bullies.

"Hay better watch it Seville." Nathan threatened

"Yah! We can't be seen with you. You'll ruin our image." Amanda said.

"S-sorry. I g-guess I was in my own w-world that I didn't see you." Simon said a little scared.

"Hay guys even with glasses he's still blind." Butch said with a laugh.

The other two laughed along with him.

"Why do you like picking on me so much!" Simon said trying to stand up for himself.

"Why? Because it's fun! Come on guys let go!" Amanda said to the little group.

Now Simon's feeling were really hurt. He didn't care who saw he cry, he just had to let it out.

'They get there jollies by picking on me. Why me? Now I miss Jeanette more than ever. We were best buddies. She'd stick up for me. She'd be there for me. I hate being the smart one.' Simon's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Simon?" Hayley said.

"H-hayley?" Simon asked a little embarrassed she saw him cry.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a lot of symphony in her voice.

"N-nothing."

"If that were true you wouldn't be crying."

"Hayley is it okay if I tell you latter. I don't really feel like talking."

"Of course. Call me or tell me tomorrow. My number is 265-7826. Bye."

"Bye." Simon said as he wiped a stray tear away from his eye.

"CLASS IT'S TIME TO COME IN FROM RECESS." The teachers called out.

When Simon got in line Mrs. Kalb saw that Simon's were a little red.

"Simon are you okay?" She asked.

"Uh… oh, a yah. Just eye alleges." Simon lied not want the whole class to know he had been crying.

"Do you want to go and get some eye drops?" Mrs. Kalb asked.

"No thanks. I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you say so."

**Okay that's the end of this chapter. I have a question for my readers. Do you want Simon's secret out in the 4****th**** chapter or do you want the story to be longer and have more problems come up for Simon and Hayley help. Also if you are a Jeanette fan don't worry she'll be in the next chapter. Any way I hoped you liked Chapter 2.**


	3. Simon's Girls

**This chapter is to Jbates Forever. (Sorry if I got your user name wrong.) Only because she is the only one who told me bring this story to an end. (But I might extend on is a little.) Any way here's chapter 3. Thank you Jbates Forever. **

"Class get ready and pack up to go home." Said Mrs. Kalb.

"So Eleanor how's Jeanette?" Simon asked.

"She's good. It's just a mild case so she'll be back next week."

"Well that's good."

"Okay class you may go."

"Hay fellows." Dave said.

"Hay Dave they all answered.

"So what did you guys do today?"

"We started the basket ball unit." Alvin said.

"And there was a new girl." Simon said.

"Yah. I think Simon likes her." Alvin said rudely.

"Do not. I just think as her as a good friend."

"Okay. If you say so."

"So Alvin how do you like the basket ball unit?" Dave asked.

"It's all some. I got picked first for the team."

"That's good. What about you two?"

"About 11th." Theodore said.

"What about you Simon?"

"Uh… l-last."

"Well there's nothing to be ashamed of. Just do your best. That's all that matters."

"I know Dave."

When the boy got home Simon decided to go and call Hayley and tell he what happened just because it was bugging him that he had to keep all those emotions lock up inside.

"Hello?" Hayley said through the phone.

"Hay Hayley."

"Oh Simon. Did you want to tell me what was going on at the play ground?"

"Yah. Um… you promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise."

"Well you see there are some bullies named Butch Nathan and Amanda. And they were making fun of me and called me blind and said they get a good laugh by making fun of me. I guess I just got so upset that I started to cry a little." Simon explained.

"I'm sorry that happened. But you've got to stand up for your self."

"I tried that already and they just laughed."

"Well I don't know what to tell you. Any way I've got to go and finish cleaning my room. Bye."

"Bye."

'Well I guess I do feel better. Maybe I'll go and e-mail Jeanette.'

_Dear Jeanette, _

_How are you? I miss you so much. I wish you were here. Bulling has been awful without you here. I mean two is well you can't get you a laugh because you have to tease two people at the same time. But when it's just me I get teased 10x worse. I hope you feel better soon. _

_Simon._

**That's the end of this chapter. I want ideas for chapter fore. I have very few. I'll update tomorrow. But I have one thing to say to all of you. I'm stuck at SPARK. So if you're board and you think it can't get worse than you need to come to SPARK. It's 10 xs worse. **


	4. Friends and slibling find out

**If you are a Jeanette fan sorry. I was going to put her in the past chapter but I changed my mind. But she's in this one. Any way I know the last chapter was lame. I'll try to do better on this chapter.**

"Hi Jeanette." Eleanor greeted her sister.

"Hay guys. So *cough* how was school?" Jeanette asked.

"Boring. Any we got your homework." Brittany said.

"Oh thanks." She said before going into to a coughing fit.

"You okay?" Ellie asked.

"Yah. Just a sore throat. Hay Brit can you go get my lop top?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

'Mmmm… oh I've got an e-mail from Simon. _Dear Jeanette, _

_How are you? I miss you so much. I wish you were here. Bulling has been awful without you here. I mean two is well you can't get you a laugh because you have to tease two people at the same time. But when it's just me I get teased 10x worse. I hope you feel better soon. _

_Simon._

Poor Simon. I wish I was there for him now.' Jeanette though.

"What are you reading Jenny?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh just an e-mail Simon sent me. It seems from what this e-mail is telling me is that the bullies are going after Simon."

"Really? Let me see."

"Poor Simon." Eleanor said.

"Oh give me a break you two. He's a boy so he shouldn't let thing like that bug him." Brittany said.

"Brittany be a little nicer." Eleanor said.

"Please Ellie. I mean bulling can't be that bad."

"Well he did get picked last for the basket ball teams."

"He did?" Jeanette asked.

"Yep. But that nerd can deal with it. I mean come on. Why can't he just suck it up like Alvin?"

"Not everyone is bold like Alvin Brit. Jeanette said.

"Well there must be something we can do." Ellie said.

**AT THE SEVILLE HOUSE. **

Simon didn't know that Alvin and Theodore had been listening to Simon's conversation on the phone. And when they were going to talk to him they saw the e-mail.

"What do you think we should Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if people are teasing Simon we've got to do something."

"What can we do?"

"Maybe we can call the chipettes and Hayley and they can help us."

"Why Hayley? I though you didn't like her."

"I never said that! I just said Simon like's her. Besides maybe she knows something we don't know."

"Alvin I'm pretty sure she know every thing we know."

"How can you tell?"

"He told her all about what happened over the phone and we heard all of it."

"Oh. Hay wait!"

"What?"

"When did you become the smart one?"

"Alvin…"

"Oh my gosh! You're turning into Simon."

"Alvin would you stop being so dramatic."

"Fine. Let's just go call the chipettes."

**Not my best work. I hoped you liked it. Like I said if you think I should work on something tell me. I won't get mad unless you curse. Any way R&R.**


	5. Group meeting

**This chapter is for hip hop and ya don't stop. Thank you for pointing out my mistakes. I'm a really bad speller. Any way chapter 5. **

"Alvin what's Hayley's phone number?" Theodore asked.

"How should I know? Hay I have an idea. We can ask Simon what her phone number is."

"I don't know. What if he gets suspicious?"

"Maybe we can look at the caller id. That might show most resent calls."

"Good idea."

"So her number is 265-7826."

"I think so."

"Hello?"

"Hi Hayley. Look we need you to meet us and the chipettes at our house." Alvin said into the phone.

"Sorry, uh… who is this?"

"Alvin and Theodore. Simon's brothers."

"Oh. Sorry. And who are the chipettes?"

"Never mind that. Just come to 158 Muslin Rd. 39685."

"Okay. If you say so. Bye."

Alvin just hung up with out saying by.

"Doesn't any one say bye any more? Gosh." Hayley said a little irritated.

"Okay now for the chipettes right." Theodore asked.

"Yep."

"Hello?" Brittany answered.

"Hi Brit. Can you and Eleanor meet me at our house in the next 30 minutes?"

"I don't know Alvin. Can we?" she asked just being difficult.

"Fine! May you meet me at our house?"

"No. We have to take care of Jeanette."

"Come on! This is about our brother."

"You mean you?"

"Yes! No! Wait! Brittany just get yourself and Eleanor over here."

"I already said no."

"Come on just for 10 to 20 minutes."

"Fine but, if this has any thing to do with you we're leaving."

"Thanks Brittany."

"Bye."

Alvin just hung up again.

'When I get over there I'm going to have to teach Alvin about manners.' Brittany though.

"Eleanor get down here. We've got to go meet Alvin at his house."

"What about Jeanette?"

"Alvin said just for 10 to 20 minutes."

"Fine. Miss Miller we'll be at the chipmunk's house for a few minutes."

"Okay. Just be home before 5:00 o' clock."

"We will." Brittany assured her.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"So what did you call us here for?"

"I'll tell you when Hayley gets here."

"Hey guys." Hayley said.

"Hi. So I guess you all are wondering why I called you here."

"No Alvin." Brittany said rudely. "We just came to watch you talk. Any way you need to say bye when you hang up."

"Brittany… okay I will. Just make sure that hole under you nose quite."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Brittany let it go." Hayley and Eleanor said before the fight got started.

"FINE!" she yelled.

"Any way as I was saying I called you guys here because Simon's be getting teased."

"We know." Eleanor said.

"How do you know?" Theodore asked.

"Jeanette showed us the e-mail Simon sent to Jeanette."

"Oh."

"Simon told me about bulling problems too."

"So does anyone have any ideas on how we can stop it?" Alvin asked.

"We could tell the bullies to lay off." Theodore said.

"No. That won't help." Brittany said.

"Hay guys I have an idea." Hayley said.

**Well I hope you liked it. You'll get to here Hayley's plan tomorrow. Or possibly today if I get board and update. Any R&R.**


	6. Hayley's idea

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I know the last chapter was sort of lame. I'll try to do better on this chapter. **

"What's your idea Hayley?" Alvin asked.

"I was thinking we could have an all school assembly."

"A school assembly?" Brittany asked.

"Yah. A friendship assembly. We could sing if you wanna have friends. One of us could give a speech on what is means to be a friend. Also we could get Mrs. Lacher our school guidance counselor to give a speech too."

(Just so you know at my school we pronounced he name Mrs. Locker but it's spelled Lacher.)

"That's a great idea Hayley." Theodore said.

"Thanks."

"There's just one problem though." Eleanor said.

"What?" Hayley asked.

"Who's going to give the speech?"

"I think Hayley should because it was her idea." Theodore said.

"Me too." Eleanor agreed.

"I don't. You see people wouldn't listen because she's new. I for one think it should be me."

"Oh and why is that?" Brittany said in no one cares tone.

"Number one: People would listen to me better than Hayley. Number two: I'm way cuter, so if I tell them to all the girl would listen to me. Number three: I'm Simon's brother. Number fore: I…"

"Okay we get it Alvin, but I want Hayley to give the speech." Brittany said not wanting to here the rest.

"Why Hayley?"

"Alvin you realize that I'm in the room." Hayley said getting affined.

"Sorry. Any way, why Hayley?"

"Because she though of the idea. She's knows how to give a speech better than you."

"Wait. How do you know that?"

"Because she's already smarter than you. Any way, she's nicer than you. She's Simon's best friend and…"

"Okay, okay. Fine, Hayley can give the speech."

"Thanks Alvin."

"Well we've got to go. Jeanette needs us so bye." Eleanor said.

"Same here. If I not home in time for dinner my mom will kill me." Hayley said.

"Okay bye you guys." Theodore said.

"Bye." Everyone said.

"Fellows it's time for dinner." Dave called.

"Coming." They called.

"So what did you guys talk about with the chipettes and uh…?" Dave questioned.

"Hayley? Oh it's a surprise." Alvin said.

"Alvin what are you up to?" Simon asked hoping he wasn't getting Haley and the chipettes involved into a monster hunt.

"Nothing! Just ask Theodore."

"He's telling the truth. All we're doing is planning an all school asse… Uh… n-never mind." Theodore said quickly.

"All school what?" Simon asked even more confused.

"Just for get is Simon." Alvin said.

"Fine."

"Dave do I have to eat green beans?" Alvin asked playing with his food.

"Yes Alvin."

"But it's icky."

"Alvin… just eat it." Simon said.

"You're not the boss of me. Besides you below the age of 18 so that means you don't have the authority to boss me around."

"I have three things to say Alvin. One: I'm surprised you used the word authority right in a sentence. Two: You're below the age of 18 too. And three: Good come back." Simon said.

"Well I'm affined and mad and thank you."

"Alvin just eat." Dave said getting impatient.

"Fine."

"Okay kids go and finish your homework."

"Yes Dave."

"Alvin will you please tell me what the all school thing is." Simon asked.

"You'll find out soon enough"

**That's it for now. I know it is kind of lame. Tell me what you think. **


	7. Putting the plan into action

**Okay I'll add Jeanette some how. I don't know how but I'll do it. Wait I have an idea. I'll make sequel to this story when Simon starts to like Hayley. Jeanette will be in that one. If you don't like this here's an idea for you. Don't read it. If you think I'm being cranky than sorry. Any way chapter 7. **

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL.

"Are you guys ready to put our plan into operation?" Hayley asked.

"Yep." Theodore said.

"Of course." Eleanor said.

"I guess." Brittany said in that like I care tone.

"Duh. I don't want those bullies picking on my brother any more. So let's do this."

"Yah!" They all shouted.

"Mrs. Kalb." Hayley said. "Would it be okay if we held a friendship assembly this Friday?" She asked.

"What for?"

"People are teasing my brother." Alvin said.

"Funny. Simon hasn't complained to me yet."

"It's true." Simon said hearing the whole thing.

"SIMON!" Everyone shouted shocked.

"Simon why haven't you said anything yet?" Mrs. Kalb asked.

"Well I was to scared to speak up I guess."

"Simon when people are bulling you, I want you to tell me."

"I know its just that…" he got cut of but Butch Nathan and Amanda.

"Seville! What did we tell you about telling the teacher on us!" Nathan said in that your dead voice.

"Hey watch it Nathan!" Hayley said. "Why do you like picking on Simon?"

"I'll tell you why." Amanda answered for him. "One: he's Mr. I know everything. Two: He's an easy target. Three: He's…"

"Well you know what? I don't like you making fun of my brother." Alvin said.

"Oh we're shaking. Just shaking." Butch said in a mocking tone.

"Butch, Nathan, and Amanda would you please go out in the hall. I want to talk to you."

"Of c-course." Amanda said a little scared.

"Thanks. Now Hayley, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor I think your idea is wonderful. As for you Hayley… thank you so much for sticking up to your class mate."

"You're welcome. may we go talk to Mrs. Buster and ?"

"Of course."

"Simon would you like to come with us?"

"Sure."

Everyone was so glad That Hayley's idea got approved.

**Okay that's it until now. Yes I will make the assembly a chapter and not a they had an assembly and that let the bulling of. Any way do you want Hayley and Simon to fall in love and Jeanette get jealous? P.S. They will be 9 year olds so there won't be any violence or bad things. My mom would kill me if I did that. Any way R&R. **


	8. The assembly

**I didn't want to update until I read my reviews. Anyway thanks for the reviews people. Chapter 8. **

"This is all some." Alvin said. "Now people will stop teasing you Simon."

"I know." Simon said.

'Man Hayley is so sweet and pretty. I love her. What am I thinking? I love Jeanette. I can't have to girlfriends. But I have feelings for Hayley too. What am I going…?' Simon's thoughts were interrupted by Alvin.

"Simon. Earth to Simon."

"Unh? Oh ah sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Theodore asked.

"Uh… um… how great it will be to stop being bulling."

"Oh."

"Guys we better get back to class." Hayley said.

"Oh yah. Come on." Eleanor said.

"Everyone may I have your attention?" Mrs. Kalb asked. "Today we are going to have an assembly on friendship."

"Why?" Allie asked. "We're good to our friends."

"Not one." Hayley said. "There's one person that you're not nice to."

"Oh, and who's that?" Jack asked.

"Simon. Simon Seville."

"Oh, come on that's crazy talk."

"Class settle down. Any way the assembly will start in one hour."

"How are you feeling Hayley?" Simon asked.

"A little nervous. Why?"

"Just wanted to ask."

"Okay class take out your China book and turn to page would you please read page 24 for us?"

"Me?" Alvin asked.

"Yes Alvin. You."

"Um… China is a comedy contrary. Mrs. Kalb I don't think that makes any since."

"Alvin that says communist contrary."

"I knew that. I was just testing you."

"Alvin some times it's just embarrassing to have you as a brother."

"Simon that hurts. And to think I going to help you…"

"Alvin that's enough. Just read."

"Oh, okay. Comedy…"

"Communist." Mrs. Kalb corrected.

"Communist means that they aren't a free contrary like America. Boy I feel sorry for them."

"Alvin no one asked you opinion."

"Brittany please be quite. Alvin stop making a comment on everything." Mrs. Kalb said.

"Yes ma'ma."

"Alvin please finish the paragraph."

"So in other words they can't do any thing with out the government approval."

"Thank you Alvin. Come on class it's time for the assembly."

"Can you believe that Mrs. Kalb got mad just because I got communist and comedy wrong?"

"Oh no Alvin that's a tragic." Brittany said not caring at all.

"I know. I mean they almost sound the same."

"Alvin they aren't even spelled close." Hayley said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Comedy is spelled c-o-m-e-d-y and …"

"Okay I don't want a spelling lesson. Any way shouldn't we go back stage now?"

"Yah. Come on you guys."

"Every one, Welcome to our friendship assembly. We will have Miss Hayley giving us a speech and Mrs. Lather a speech to. So sit down and PAY ATTENTION!" Said Mrs. Buster the principal.

"Class mates I know you may think why are we having the dumb assembly? I'll tell you why. My best friend has been teased by many people. Why how would tease this person? I'll tell you who. Butch, Nathan, and Amanda. They have been teasing him. But not only him. His brother. And now my class mates I would like you to meet Alvin, Simon, and Theodore Seville. Now how many of you love Alvin. Just about Everyone. Does any one like Simon? No one. What about Theodore? Few people. I would like to ask you, what has Simon ever do to you guys? Yes Jack."

"He get on my every last nerve."

"Why?"

"Well… he's uh…"

"That's what I though. People I know you insecure, but you have no excuse to tease someone. Simon would you like to say something?"

"Yes. I don't know why you want to pick on me. I know you just want to feel good about yourself. But I don't want you to tease me Jeanette my brothers friends or anybody. I want you to treat everyone equal. I know you have some talent so find it. Thank you."

"And now please give a warm welcome to Brittany and Eleanor. We are now going to sing if you wanna have friends."

"That was great you guys. And now please welcome Mrs. Lather." Said Mrs. Buster.

"Thank you. Everyone Hayley's speech was wonderful. She's right. You do not need to tease other people and bal bal…"

"Hayley. Thanks for being my friend." Simon said.

"No problem. I kind of think you're cool."

"Gee, thanks."

"Like I said before it was no problem."

"So that's all I have to say. You may return to your class rooms now." Said Mrs. Lather.

THE END.

**Everyone I will do a sequel to this story. Hayley will fall in love with Simon and Fizzy Starburst JEANETTE WILL be in it. I hoped you liked it. **


End file.
